


Touches

by Bear_Squared51



Series: Kinktober 2017 [6]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Fluff, Kinktober, Kinktober 2017, M/M, Oops, Telepathy, Well - Freeform, a lot of fluff, it was supposed to have smut, that didn't happen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-07
Updated: 2017-10-07
Packaged: 2019-01-10 06:51:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12293628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bear_Squared51/pseuds/Bear_Squared51
Summary: Victor is feeling guilty he couldn't go to Japans Nationals with Yuuri. He tries to make it up to the younger skater, and instead just makes him mad. Can he fix it?





	Touches

**Author's Note:**

> This totally ended up being fluffy instead of smutty, and even though that's not really the point of Kinktober, I'm okay with that and am gonna leave it. The smut shall return in my next story.

Yuuri pulled in a deep breath as he set one foot on the ice. He exhaled as he started his brief warm up lap, stopping in front of Minako, who stood in as his coach.

               “You know Victor is watching, and you know he would be here if he could. Skate for him.”

               Yuuri nodded once and offered his ballet instructor a smile. “I know. Arigato.”

               Minako patted his hand and stepped away, knowing Yuuri and Victor had arranged to talk for a few seconds before his skate.

               _Victor?_

               Yuuri’s mouth turned dry as there was no response from his soulmate. Lips in a thin line, he skated out to the middle of the rink where he was to begin his free skate. Piano chords filled the stadium, and Yuuri fought to keep his prickling nerves under control.

               _YUURI! I am so sorry, I dozed off._

               Yuuri sighed and immediately relaxed into his routine. _It’s alright, I understand. You didn’t need to wake up just for me._

_I’m sure you already had yourself near a panic, thinking I had been injured or had abandoned you. I could see it in the first few moves of your skate._

               Yuuri launched himself into the air for a triple axel, his favorite, and landed it cleanly. _I did. I’m sorry._

               As a phantom hand grazed over his head, Yuuri was glad they had spent so much time strengthening and practicing with their bond. It no longer bothered him to feel Victor’s ghost hands, and they had gotten to the point where they could skate and go about their daily lives giving no outward indication of their communication.

               Although today that might change.

               As Yuuri launched himself into a quad salchow, he felt the ghost hand squeeze his ass. Yuuri gasped and landed with a slight wobble, his cheeks beginning to burn.

               _Victor!_

               He saw a flash of Victor smiling innocently as he moved into his step sequence. _Nothing Yuuri. Just admiring my soulmates body._

               Throughout the rest of Yuuri’s skate he would feel brushes of Victor’s hands, against his shoulders, his legs, and right at the very end, as Yuuri slid into his final position, he felt Victor squeeze around his cock. Yuuri held his position for two more breaths before regaining his feet and skating to the exit. He felt Victor’s laughter, and sent him an image of being glared at, to which Victor laughed harder.

 

_Yuuri, why are you not answering your phone? Surely you can’t still be upset with me, you had a great score, and won gold._

               Yuuri huffed, pointedly ignoring Victor and turning the page of his book.

               _Yuuri!_

               Setting the bookmark in place, Yuuri lifted his glasses to pinch at the bridge of his nose. _What Victor._

               _Why are you upset with me?_

               _Nevermind that some of what you did was extremely inappropriate, it was incredibly dangerous. What if you had distracted me so much I fell on a jump and got injured?_

               _But that would never happen Yuuri._

_It almost did a few times, Victor. And you know it._

               Yuuri’s phone began to ring, _Stammi Vicino_ filling the air. With an exasperated breath, Yuuri answered the Facetime call. When Victor popped up on the screen, Yuuri simply looked at him.

               “Yuura, I’m sorry.”

               Yuuri humphed.

               Victor hung his head. “I am truly sorry I pushed it past where you were comfortable, and that I did it while you were skating. You’re right, that was dangerous, for many reasons.”

               “Why did you do it Victor?”

               Victor bit his lip, glancing up to look at Yuuri. “I miss you and I feel so guilty that you had to go to Nationals by yourself this year. I should be there with you. I know you skate better with me present, so I wanted to give you that boost.”

               Yuuri sighed and allowed a small smile to settle across his lips. “Just, don’t go that far again Victor. I appreciate the thought, and I miss you too. Talk to me before I skate if you want to do anything like this again, and even then, only keep it to brushes against the shoulders or arms.”

               Victor nodded. Yuuri felt fingers trailing down his face and cup his cheek.

               “So, did you decide which exhibition piece you’re going to skate tomorrow?” Victor shifted in his seat. Yuuri reached out through their bond and wrapped his ghost arms around Victor, who immediately relaxed.

               “I did, and I’d like you to help me with it.”

 

“That was perhaps the most moving performance of Victor Nikiforov’s Duetto skate we have seen to date, and it was performed by his soulmate, Katsuki Yuuri.” Morooka attempted to hold back his tears as he spoke into the microphone.

               Yuuri smiled and waved to the crowd as he skated off the ice. He snapped on his skate guards, and walked to the prep area.

               _How was that, solnyshko? Did I help like you wanted?_

               _That was perfect, Vitya. It truly felt like you were skating with me. I’ll be home soon, I managed to change my flight to an earlier take off time._

Yuuri couldn’t help but bust out laughing at the mental image Victor sent him of Victor jumping up and down in excitement.


End file.
